A Merry Arkham Christmas!
by DarkDevilKnight
Summary: The third story of the Deadpool Arkham Series! (prologue to Batman Arkham Knight) Its Christmas within Arkham City and Deadpool intends to spend it with Harley, but what's this? Gang Wars? A Terrorist Organization? And a Bounty on his head? This maybe the best Christmas in Wade's life EVER! Also with special Marvel character appearance made.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**Hello folks its me again DDK here to bring you another story of what I like to call: Deadpool Arkham series, now this would be like a prologue of Batman: Arkham Knight and that this story would be mix in with Arkham Origins and abit of Injustice: Gos Among Us, and other DC/Marvel characters, and maybe one OC character that I had in mind or atleast I think so we'll see. So hope you enjoy now!**

**DDK does not own Deadpool or Batman**

"speaking"

_"thoughts_"

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the idiot side**

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the smark side**

Chapter 1: Twas a night before Deadpool!

Roman Sionis sat down behind his desk within his office as he was alone on Christmas Eve just thinking of the aftermath of Arkham City a few weeks ago, while the large prison had been shut down after the death of Hugo Strange there are still those that still live as residents and that the GCPD were unable to catch every criminal convict to be put in Black Gate prison, the reason for this was becuase of one man: Deadpool.

Already the Merc with the Mouth had made his mark of claiming Akrham City by taking the role of becomming 'Mayor' of the large prison, Mayor Quincy Sharp had already claimed him "The worst disease in Gotham ever since The Jokers death" and their had been many attempts of capturing Deadpool yet so far non succeeded. And part of the reason is the sudden unexplained absence of Gothams fearsome Dark Knight that is known as Batman, yet even though this provide oppertunities for criminal lowlife thugs to cease a chance to commit crimes they were still stopped by other mask vigilanties such as Robin,Nightwing, Huntress, and any others that were within Gotham City.

There were also rumors that Bane had reunited his old gang of ruthless mercenaries and had declared a gang war with Deadpool, along with rumors of returning villians, some had spotted Killer Croc within the Gotham sewers, Scarecrow was also rumored to be alive but in hiding, and there was one with Deathstroke still within Gotham City but Roman believe that his partner may have had something to do about it. Sionis was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his cellphone vibrate within the pockets of his suit that he pulled it out to receive a text message from his partner then would pick up the phone on his desk and dialed the number before waiting on the other end to pick up.

With Deadpool and company

December 24th around 5:30pm, the entire Steel Mill was decorated with Christmas decorations around, in the loading bay there was a large christmas tree in the center of the room and on the floor were groups of people, the men were all dressed up in winter street clothing while wearing red mask that resembles Deadpools only without the white eye lid's that shows the persons eyes, these show symbols of being part of Deadpool's gang. Accompany them were a group of attractive women that wore bikini tops, short skirts, and thigh high boots, a long story short Wade had made some random calls of pulling in favors, as well death threats, to a bunch of owners that own Strip Clubs in and outside of Gotham for entertainment to his Christmas Party.

Meanwhile within the office/apartment we find our favorite Merc with the Mouth sitting in his chair watching a movie on the television, the movie was a christmas gift he got from the Author a couple days ago that was called _Batman: Assault on Arkham_, however just as the scene shows of Harley being reunited with Joker a gunshot was made and the television screen was destroyed as Wade held up a pistol in his hand with steam comming out from the barrel.

"Damn it fucking hell! That's the eighty-fourth television that I just broke just by watching this damn movie!" Wade shouted as he got up, pick up the borken TV, then toss it out the window that lead to the outside where it landed in a pile of broken televsion sets.

**"And that was HD too! What a waste!"**

**"Well it was good while it lasted, only we'll probally never see the ending though"**

**"Ah the whole thing wasn't that good, the only way it would if it had us in it"**

**"Maybe something the Author should think about for a new story, and speaking of which we best get started with this one"**

**"Ooohhh Hell Yeah! Our brand new kick-ass story!"**

"And the best part is we get to curse all we want and no beeping noises anymore, not like that last mini-story we did some time ago" Wade said as he would turn his attention to the readers," Hiya folks! It's your favorite character Merc with the Mouth here in the third part of the Deadpool Arkham series!" Deadpool had said this before there was a knock by the door that would open up as Harley came inside.

"Hey sweetie you missing the party downstairs, you comming or what?" she asked while Wade took a quick examination of her outfit, Harley was wearing the same biker chick look however she added a gothic make up on her face and had her twin pigtail hair dyed up to being black while having red dye on the tips at the ends of her hair, after Wade gets a quick look he turn back to the readers.

"For those of you who haven't guess or the Author sucks at description details, Harley here is going for her new look she had from that DLC add on from Arkham City where she plans her *revenge* for the death of a certain clown asshole, which is not the case now since she's with me!" he told the readers as this caused Harley to giggle in joy.

**"And she's still sexy even if she's not a blonde!"**

**"I don't think it would matter anyways, she can change her appearance to whatever she wants and still look hot!"**

"Aww thanks boys, anyways don't stay up here for too long or you'll miss the party games. The girls and myself are about to have a bobbing for apples contest in less than fifthteen minutes so don't be late because I know you'll enjoy it as much as I will, TTFN Puddin!" Harley said before she blew a kiss to Wade then closed the door behind her to leave Deadpool alone while the party continues downstairs.

**"Wait isn't that like a Halloween thing?"**

**"Would you complain if the contestants are hot attractive woman that are about to get wet?"**

**"...Good point, lets finished this quick so we can go see!"**

**"The sooner the better would be best!"**

"You schmucks got that right!" Wade said as he went back to the readers, "As you all can see I've made quite the settlement here in Arkham City since becomming its newly Mayor, I've got a new place, my own arm forces of former Joker gangmembers turn to my own, a hot ass girlfriend that is not has a healing factor and hears my inner voices like I have but she's also bisexual! Isn't that grand?!" Wade said in a big happy tone.

**"Wasn't that in our dream once about a week ago?"**

**"Nah I'm pretty sure that three-way with Harley and Ivy was real"**

**"Hmm you might be right it is our story so anything is possible,although it's a shame that Poison Ivy had to leave the city to be somewhere much warmer"**

"Ah no sweat it, we can always give her a be-lated Christmas present when Spring comes around, but lets get back on topic before..." before Wade could finished his sentence a loud explosion sound was made then followed by screams and gunfire could be made from down stairs, "Oh what the fuck now?!"

as Wade said this the door busted open as one of Deadpool's own thugs came in.

"Boss! We've got uninvited guests crashing the party, looks like Bane's gang comming in and shooting up the place" the thug said to the masked merc that he works for.

"So the mexican hot headed wrestler think he can come in and ruin my party eh? The guy must still be pissed about me getting the last chimichanga again, alright my look-alike thug that dress poorly than me rally up the troops, arm up, and lets kill their taco bell dogs!" Deadpool yelled out as he took a pose of standing on top of his chair with his arm sticking out along with his finger pointing out, the thug was quite for a moment while the gunfight was still happening down stairs before he spoke.

"I'll uh...go tell the boys what you just say Boss" the thug said before he closed the door shut.

**"That's the way to tell them, like a boss!"**

**"I'm pretty sure he's just going to tell them to shoot the uninvited guest, which we should get down there right now"**

"Couldn't have said it better myself!' Wade said as he hop off the chair and spun himself around in a red blur till he stopped now armed himself with both his katanas and pistols while facing the readers, "Folks get ready for a brand new awesome story, Deadpool style!" Wade said in excitement as he drew both of his pistol and starts shooting the glass window that he was running to in a attempt to make a entrance towards the battle that was happening downstairs.

However when he jump and broke through the glass window Wade found himself going through the wrong one, instead he was outside the Steel Mill about two storys high during a cold snow stroming night as he was hovering in mid air for a brief second, long enough for him to turn and glare towards the Author, "Oh you fucking peice of SSHHHIIIITTTTT!" Deadpool screamed when he started falling and crashed landed into the piles of broken television sets.

Chapter End

**Authors Note**

**And there you have it folks, a brand new Deadpool Arkham story. What surprises await for our favorite Merc with the mouth? You'll all have to wait and see on the next chapter to find out.**

**Hope you enjoy, DDK out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DDK does not own Deadpool or Batman**

"speaking"

_"thoughts"_

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the idiot side**

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the smark side**

Chapter 2: Here comes Deadpool!

The front door leading inside the Steel Mill bursted wide open with the cold wind blowing inside, a make shift snowman quickly slides through the open door then would start violently shaking sideways sending snow everywhere until the snowman turn out to be Deadpool as he shut the door hard and lock it," BBUURRRR! Man its fucking cold outside, who the hell left the door unlock anyways?" Wade asked outloud to no one as he was all alone in the loading bay now with the power out and only light comming from moonlight from the glass windows.

**"Hey where everybody go?"**

**"Well it did took us a half hour to get out of that pile of borken television during a blizzard storm, alot of things could happen while we're gone"**

"We wouldn't have been in that mess if the Author hadn't messed up in the first chapter" Wade said as he started walking farther inside the room he was in,_ "This is really strange, where are my troops? And the strippers? and Harley?! Not to mention Bane and his dumb mexican goons"_ the mask merc thought as he stood in the center of the room.

**"Pretty confusing indeed, we didn't even have time for any entertainment"**

**"Shit and I was looking forward to that bobbing for apples that Harley mentioned!"**

**"As much as I want to get in on the topic we need to stay focus, this could be a trap"**

_"Oh come on, just because its a dark quite empty large room doesn't mean its always a trap" _Wade thought to his inner voices, however before he knew it the lights came on that caused Wade to be blinded for a moment till his eyes adjusted and then he saw Bane's mercenaries surrounding him, all were armed with advance military type firearms of shotguns and assualt rifles pointing at Deadpool, "...Ok I take it back of what I just thought" Wade said as the speakers within the Steel Mill made a noise that meant someone was using it.

"Welcome Deadpool, I hope you are enjoying this fine night of Christmas Eve" Bane's voice could be heard from the loud speaker, there was also some noises in the background that Deadpool couldn't pick up of what it was but decided to focus on the man that was talking.

"What's wrong Baney boy? Too afraid to show your face and let the taco squad to do your dirty work?" Wade asked out before hearing Bane small laughter over the speakers.

"Don't worry I intend to break you myself, just as I did for the Bat" Bane spoke out and before he could speak once more Deadpool would interrupt him.

"Yeah yeah we heard this part already like a million times and you still got your ass kicked, and that one time that you DID broke Bat's spine yet he still kicked your ass! From the way I see it your like a broken mexican record player" Wade said out loud.

**"Yeah and people are starting to get really tired of hearing that, how about something like *makes mocking Bane's voice* I shall crush you like a egg!"**

**"Too simple and easy, maybe a *also mocking Bane's voice* I will bury you alive!"**

_"Yeah and maybe give him some Russian attitude as well, the Spanish kind was so last year" _Wade thought till he heard the sounds of guns clicking as he saw the mercs were not too please with his choice of words to their boss.

"You dare speak of such disrespect to Bane you tonto idiota!? You-" the merc that was speaking was cut off when Wade disappeared from the use of his teleportation then the blade of a katana went through the mercs throat by Deadpool that was behind him.

"Now I may not know spanish well, but I'm pretty sure I felt insulted by th-oh bloody fuck!" Wade quickly said when he saw the other mercs were about to fire and brought the merc he just stabbed infront of him as a human sheild. Gunfire was made from mix of shotguns, assualt rifles, and dual pistols as the merc with the katana stuck in his thoart was shaking violently from the impacting bullets hitting his body till he was covered in bloody holes till a cease fire was made an the now dead merc drop down onto the floor, however Deadpool was was no longer there.

It was then that Bane's mercs had notice another party member of their group, Deadpool was standing in the middle of the group with both of his pistols out as he had joined in the gunfire with the others as soon as it started, "Man that was awesome, best shooting-your-own-teammate-of all time! Am I right fellows?" Wade asked only to get his answer when the mercs quickly pointed their weapons at him and open fired once again, only that it turn out worst for them when Deadpool teleported away and ended up shooting each an ended up dead from bullet wounds as the Merc with the Mouth re-appeared later with a half eaten taco in his hand, "Well your all a bunch of dumbass, should of known that I can just teleported away before you start opening fire at each other" he spoke up till he heard a painful groan comming from one of the mercs on the floor so Wade just drew his pistol and shot him in the head then would finished off his half eaten taco.

**"Hey where did you get that taco from?"**

**"Yes, I thought all of mexican resturants were closed at this hour?"**

_"Well actually I found it, someone had thrown it away and let it go to waste" _Wade thought answered his Inner voices.

**"Wait a minute, you found it...in a dumpster?!"**

_"...FUCK! What the hell were you thinking Author!" _Wade screamed in his head as he started gah harshly to get the bad taste in his mouth.

**"Ugh dude! That is so gross!"**

"What is going on down there?!" the sound of Bane's voice brought back Deadpools attention as he had almost forgotten about him since the shooting had started.

"Oh your still on the mic? Good because I want to know where my entire gang, my stripper guest, and most importantly my Harely are at right now!" Wade yelled out at the intercom speaker only to hear Bane laughing.

"Come find me payaso" was all Bane said before he cut the intercom as silence went by again.

"Again with the spanish words, come somebody give me a fucking translator of what he just said?" Wade asked no one in particular.

**"Well I can look it up"**

**"What? Then why didn't you do so?"**

**"No one had asked, now let see...it means clown"**

**"Huh?"**

**"That word that Bane used, it translate to "clown" "**

**"He called us WHAT?!"**

"Oh ho Bane is so gonna get his ass kicked ten times over, but first things first gotta find Harley to make sure she's alright" as Wade said this he heard a noise comming from the air vents until the vent on the wall pop open and Mr. Shuggums poke his head out while making barking sounds,_ "Wait how in the hell did that flea carrying mutt get inside?"_ Wade thought.

**"And why do all air vants have to be man size? Do people like sneaking around in them?"**

**"I doubt we'll ever find out those answers, anyways I think the mutt is trying to help us out"**

**"What like finding Harley just like he help us find Rogue?"**

**"Yes, seems he has a talent of finding hot women"**

_"Remind me to test out that theory later" _Wade thought before turning his attention back to the dog, "Hey little buddy, your here to help me try to find Harley?" he asked which the canine would make more barking noise before going back inside the vent, following the dogs trail Deadpool teleported himself inside and starts going through the vent, "Welp got myself inside now, might as well go for it" the mask merc said while traveling through the vents till he found himself in a unkown area.

**"Uh where are we now? I don't remembering visiting this part of the Steel Mill"**

"**We're probally in closed off area's or something, parts that no one ever visits no longer"**

Deadpool continues his travel in the maze like air vent for who knows how long until he started to see the end, when he reached it Wade saw another large room that he didn't reconised. It was the same room size as the loading bay where his Christmas party was held only having more crates around and three large tanks surrounded by a walk way with a painting of a black skull on the front side, and there tied up to one of the large tanks was Deadpools prize of his search Harley Quinn.

"Well what do ya know, the mutt has done it once again. I owe him a treat, now to save a hot ass babe!" Wade said as he press a button on his belt and teleported himself out of the air vent and appeared right infront of Harley which he now saw that a duck tape was over her mouth, when she saw who it was Harley start making loud muffling noise through the tape while shaking her head, "Whoa Harley baby calm down, it's just me your handsome-good looking-awesome boyfriend thats come to rescue you! Now babe I know that we talk about trying some new things that involve sex, like you being the hot hostage while me as your handsome captive that has his way with you , but I'm getting the feeling that this is not what it is right now. Oh come on babe no need to act all worried and fearful right now, what's gotten you scared all of a sudden? And why are you not paying attention and looking right behind me with those beautiful wide blue eyes of your's?" Wade asked when he turned around only for a gloved hand to grabbed his face, then being picked up and slammed against the metal tank that was next to Harley before Deadpool was toss over the railings of the walk way and onto the floor filled with crates. When Deadpool got up he wobbled around on his feet from feeling dizzy abit, "Ah shit that stung, is this what people feel when they get a hangover from drinking?" Wade asked outloud.

**"I don't think that's even close to it nor we would ever find out"**

**"Yeah we could never get drunk anyways"**

Deadpool was brought out of his conversation with his Inner voices when he heard a loud thud being made as he turn to see someone had landed on the floor with him, standing there was Bane himself wearing the prime costume version from _Injustice Gods Among Us_, Bane would then start cracking his knuckles as well as rolling his neck that make bone popping noises.

"Saludos to you Deadpool, I am so pleased that you can re-join the fiesta. It will be one that you will never forget payaso" Bane said to Wade, which the mask merc remember what that meant earlier and got pissed off.

"I am NOT A FUCKING CLOWN!" Wade had screamed out loud.

Chapter End


End file.
